


Complicated

by Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden/pseuds/Daenerys__Nope_Just_Arden
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor are getting married.They invite all of their friends on a 3 week wedding cruise and old flames burn up again, old rivalries begin once again, old friendships form again. Will Louis and Eleanor say I do, or won't  they ?





	Complicated

Harry Styles 

I couldn't believe my eyes. What I was reading.   
Louis and Eleanor were getting married. And Louis didn't even tell me. All I got was a sent invitation that everyone probably got.   
I used to be his best friend, his brother, his...lover, his ex lover, his ex boyfriend, his ex fiancé   
Our relationship was a really complicated one.   
He...and.. I we...we were just not making sense anymore so...we broke up, and broke off the engagement because of the pressure. 

And now he was getting married to her. It must have been painful for Zayn when Liam got married. I didn't even want to imagine Louis getting married to her. I still loved him, god damnit I still loved him. But he was getting married. And we made a promise before we started dating. We promised we'd be friends before everything else. So I had to go. I had to go. I put down the invitation. I went to my bedroom and searched Spotify for old songs. I decided I'd play they don't know about us. I pressed play and listened to the lyrics. I missed Lou so much. I still loved Lou so much. 

It was going to be torture. And they just had to make their wedding a whole three weeks.   
They wanted the guests to be there with them for three weeks. It was most definitely going to be a painful 3 weeks for me. I was getting lost in thought when the phone rang. It was Louis.   
"L...Louis?" I asked not being able to hear myself think. "Harry" Louis said softly. "You're getting married " I said frowning. "You got the invitation, Ummm...about that you don't have to go if you don't want to it's fine I mean" Louis said. "I'm going" I said deciding that I was going to put myself through 3 weeks of hell so that Louis was happy. I just wanted him to be happy. 

"I'm glad" Louis said making me remember that he was on the other line. "Hazza" Louis said "I missed you ". "I missed you too " I said frowning. "We're going on a cruise " Louis said. "A cruise?" I asked worried. 

This was going to be the worst three weeks of my life. 

"You still going?" Louis asked. "Duh" I said smiling. "Ok I'll see you in a few days then" Louis said. "Yeah see you!" I said before hanging up. 

Like I said this was going to be horrible. 

I realized something even worse when I heard an alert chime. Eleanor and Louis were getting married on the day we were supposed to get married. Ok truth be told we didn't end things like "sit down I have something to tell you ". I ran away. Only cause Brianna told me Louis and her had slept together. I don't even know why he invited that woman to our wedding. 

He was marrying Eleanor on our anniversary date. How awesome was that?!?!?...NOT AT ALL!   
YAY!

I threw my phone against the wall and it fell screen down to the floor.   
I was so angry. I didn't realize how much I still loved him, how much I still wanted to be with him. Our relationship had always been an on and off relationship.   
But apparently Louis was ready to turn it off forever. Our relationship everything, he was ready to throw all of that away. For Eleanor , he loved her. He actually loved her. Just because we were too cowardly to face the "coming out" awkwardness. 

I was not looking forward to their wedding. But I had to go. For Louis.


End file.
